Skater Boy
by Thepurplemonkey131
Summary: He wanted her. She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well. Ends with Seddie.


The Skater Boy

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl _

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

A long time ago, in a faraway land lived a beautiful girl and her widowed father. Okay it wasn't that long ago and it's not that faraway, it's only Seattle in Washinton. The girl named Carlotta Shay is currently living with her brother Spencer Shay in a cool apartment in Bushwell Plaza. There she met her almost prince charming Freddie Benson. Carlotta, or better known as Carly, made friends with Freddie and Sam and they do a webshow together called iCarly. They have lots of fun doing it and would never trade their webshow for the world. iCarly is what keeps them together. Without iCarly everyone's lives would be more boring as a part of hell called School. He was a boy. She was a girl. That's about it.

_He was a nerd_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

Carly was on her way home when she saw Freddie with 3 other guys riding their skate boards.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly said

"Hey Carls. What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

"Just skateboarding 'round town"

"oh well I've got to meet Sam at the mall so see ya later."

"Yeah, Later." Freddie said while he watched her walk away.

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell _

_Secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends _

_Stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his nerdy talks_

"Because I love her." Carly smiled when she heard Freddie say that.

_He wasn't good enough for her_

She had always liked him but Wendy said that he was a dork and dating him would totally ruin her reputation and that he wasn't good enough for her. She was so wrong to let Freddie go like that.

A year or two after he said that, he finally stopped trying to get Carly to notice him and that worried Carly. She thought that Freddie would love her until her heart stops beating. Maybe even then. 'But I guess not' Carly thought.

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

She always daydreams about Freddie in class. Sometimes it was about she and Freddie riding off into the sunset or Freddie fighting the dark knights just to save her from any danger. Sometimes when teachers catch her daydreaming in class, she would lie and say she didn't get much sleep last night.

_She turns on tv_

_Guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin up MTV_

(Carly's POV)

So I just turned the TV on and guess who I saw? Freddie Benson rockin up MTV! OMG! I couldn't believe it! And is that Sam playing the guitar? Yes it's definitely her. Freddie looks over at her and winks at her. She smiles and blow kisses him. OMG are they dating? It kinda looks like they are. I'm so happy for them but it would've been nice if I was dating Freddie and I'm still the one he likes but I guess not. I need to call Wendy and tell her about this

_She calls up her friends _

_They already know _

_and they've all got tickets to see his show_

_she tags along, stands in the crowds _

_looks up at the man that she turned down_

Looks like Wendy already knows. She's like his biggest fan here in Seattle. She got her tickets 2 months in advance. She bought 2 tickets so she and her boyfriend could go but her boyfriend cancelled cause he is gonna visit his granny that weekend so Wendy told me I could tag along.

I stand in the crowd and look up at the man that I turned down a long time ago.

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Did your pretty face see what he's worth?_

I didn't know that he was gonna be a superstar and he would be this famous, I mean he has his own TV show, he has a band, he's a director, a TV show host and he's got Sam, a very successful lawyer, has her own cooking show, and co-hosts a TV show with Freddie.

When the song finished Freddie went over to Sam and kissed her cheek, bent down on one knee and said "will you marry me" in front of millions of people watching live, on TV and on the web.

"Of course I'll marry you Freddork!" Sam screamed and hugged Freddie.

Everyone is cheering and clapping and I felt tears in my eyes, I was so happy for them.

I guess Sam saw me, because she started playing guitar then she started to sing

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see,_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy_

_And Im just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock eachothers world_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

After the concert I went backstage with Sam.

"Sam look, I won't try to take Freddie away from you, okay, he loves you and I can't get in the way of that. Sure he used to say he likes me but he never loved me, Sam he loves you and he will love you forever and always." I said to Sam and I can tell she believes me now.

"Carly, I was gonna ask you to be the maid of honor. I sang that song to his fans, not to you. I know you wouldn't take Freddie away from me. You're my bestfriend and I know you will be forever." Sam said to me.

I laughed. I thought she was gonna slap me or something. Haha.

Just then, Freddie walked into the room and hugged Sam and kissed her cheek. I smiled. They're so cute together. 'SEDDIE!' I shouted in my mind.

" Hey Carls, haven't seen you in a while. What's up" Freddie said to me.

"Not much." I replied

"Yo Freddo!" someone shouted. I know that voice from somewhere… hmmm… OMG that's Shane's voice. I can tell it's him.

" Freddie is that Shane?" I ask

"Yeah. His band 'Big Time Rush' is guest starring on my show tomorrow night and Sam and I will interview them for our show. He's now commonly known as James, the girl crazy member of Big Time Rush." Freddie answered

"Can I see him?" I ask again

"Yeah. Sure, uhh he's staying at the Palmwoods just around the corner." Freddie replies rather awkwardly.

"okay uhh see ya later"

"yeah bye Carls." Sam said

"Later Carls" Freddie said

So I got into my car and drove to Palmwoods, where maybe I'll meet my prince charming tonight.

Pls. review and tell what I should improve


End file.
